


Baby I am lying to you

by Flor_Kubat (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flor_Kubat
Summary: I died a long time ago.





	

* * *

 

 

You are better off without me.

Do you think that I don’t love you? I love you too much. Do you think that I don’t know what it means? _In sickness and in health and all that shit._ But I can’t do that to you. I can’t slave you to a life full of pills and suicide thoughts. So I broke you heart in the worst way possible. I cheated on you, I stole your son, I mistreated you. After the night that we, you, defeated your father, I didn’t say that I love you again. I may have only said that one time aloud, but I repeated it all day long on my mind and I will keep doing it for as long as I am alive. And that day has come.

Please don’t cry and do not do anything stupid like follow me to the other side. I left you so you can live a happy life. I died a long time ago.

I love you Mick. But I can’t say it to you now. So I will burn this letter to the sky, and go in peace. You deserve everything.

_Goodbye._

 

* * *

 


End file.
